InBetween the Lines
by zodiacgem01
Summary: Lorena has always been the screw up and the rebel since she could walk the walk, and talk the talk. When she finally gets tranfered to the Mercer household she feels like she has a family and something she can't screw up.
1. Chapter 1

Hey people from every which way and what I hope you all enjoy and have something nice to say about this fanfiction, well here's to hoping. **Warning**: Cursing may occur frequently throughout the story if your offended by this I'll try to cut down but otherwise I can't fully stop because it is who my character is.

**In-Between the Lines**

Chapter 1 Cops and transferring

"Fuck you man! Like as if I even want to be here you motherfucking assholes!" I yelled at my foster parents when they told me I couldn't see Nick any more, it was some shit like 'He is bad news' and the classic 'We only want what's good for you' yeah whatever.

Crap, if they even gave half a shit my foster dad, David, wouldn't beat me as much. Oh yeah and my foster mom, Ana, wouldn't try to suddenly throw me down the stairs. Well I fought back one way or another, by either locking my bedroom door, sneaking out since they couldn't put bars on my windows because it was a fire hazard, or just throw a good punch to knock them into shock. I was eleven and a badass kid if I do say so myself, I knew I was a trouble maker but I could take care of myself after all I grew up in Detroit and was in the system.

"Damn it Lorena if you don't open this door I'll break it in." I heard David threaten as he came up the stairs and locked my door and was now climbing out my window.

"Go ahead do I sound like I give a damn!"I yelled before he broke down the door and I jumped down and rolled on to the ground to lessen the impact.

"Ana call the police!" I heard him shout before I was running down the block.

I ran down the street and over to where Nick stayed with his foster parents, Nick was a nice guy and two years older than me but was still nicer than the people who had the nerve to call themselves my parents.

As I made my way to his house I picked a stone up and carried it with me over to his window and threw it. I found another and threw it again and only then did his lazy ass get up to open the window.

"We got at least twenty before the cops come. Are you game?" I asked him.

"Hold tight." He told me as he disappeared for a moment and then showed with a jacket and jumped from the window.

"Down to the corner store or do you want to take a walk to Cal's house?" I asked as we started to walk.

"You pick." He told me as he took my hand and held it.

"I could use a good adrenaline rush, let's go to Cal's." I told him as we walked in the direction of our fifteen year old friend Cal's house to maybe jack a car or vandalize someone's property, shit I might as well live it up while I could.

"Yo Cal!" I yelled maybe waking his parents as well but it's not like they cared at all.

"What do ya'll want?" We heard Cal yell as he open his window already dressed and looked as if he was just about to sneak out anyways.

"Jack a car, spray paint, play chicken with a jacked car, or shop lifting your pick." Nick said giving Cal some choices.

"Jacking a car." Cal picked jumping down and then joined me and Nick on the sidewalk.

"I need to live it up David and Ana called the damn cops on my ass." I told Cal while wrapping my arm around Nick's waist.

"Shit then girl we need a drink and a jacked car." Cal suggested sticking his hands into his pockets.

"Jack Daniels sounds good right about now." Nick said leaning on me a little.

"Anything sounds good. I need one last night to remember so that when I shipped I got something to remember both of your crazy asses." I joked as we walked over to where we'd be hanging out tonight before the cops found us.

"Yo Lenny!" I heard Greg shout out in the group of people in the abandoned building we went to.

"Hey G." I said giving him a standard greeting with one of those guy hugs.

"What crazy shit we doin tonight?" Danny, a girl in our group, asked walking over and giving Cal a kiss.

"Anyone of ya'll got some Jack on them?" I asked snapping my fingers.

"Here drink yourself shitless." Greg said handing me a bottle that was a third full.

"We better hurry Lenny got the damn cops on her tail." Cal announced to the rest of the group.

"What the hell did you do now?" Zack, another one of our group members, asked.

"Nothin bug I just left but David saw me leave so naturally they called the cops again." I said shaking it off and walked with Nick and the rest to jack a car.

"What is this the fifth time or the seventh? I lost count." Danny asked hanging on Cal.

"I guess you could say it's my eighth time I think." I said counting the times they called the cops on me or I got caught.

Let's see David caught me with the Jack bottle, driving home with a car with a person who was under age, out for about three days with Nick and Danny and stay at a shitty motel because of the beats I got, jacking a car and getting caught by the cops, jacking a car and getting caught by Ana and David because it was their car, punching David in the face and busting his lip, punching Ana and almost breaking her nose, getting in a fight with a sixteen year old in this year and busting her lip along with actually breaking her nose and hitting her head repeatedly into the floor because she pushed and punched me and missed, and last but not least I shoplifted around ten to twelve dollars of stuff from the corner store with Danny. Huh, I guess that's nine well not counting the cramp I didn't ever get caught doing like stealing about a hundred bucks from Ana.

"To Lenny the best damn rebel we're ever going to have the pleasure of meeting." Nick said stealing the bottle of Jack I was getting to take my third sip on and toasting it then pasting it around to sip.

"Damn Nick is using big words." Zack joked earning a punch in the arm.

"Let's jack that one." Cal suggested as he saw a sort of beat up truck near an old run down yellow house.

"I'll do it." I volunteered since this was going to be my last jacking while doin it with my buddies.

"Go babe you'll jack it in five seconds flat." Nick said giving me another sip of Jack.

"Yo Cal give me my lucky switch." I told him as he dug in his deep jacket pocket and pulled out a long slick piece of flexible plastic that we used to open locks.

"Thanks." I said and marched up to the truck and did my magic and slid into the car with ease as Nick slid into the passenger seat with Zack with Danny, Cal, and Greg jumped into the bed of the truck.

I got the right wires and hotwired the baby and finally jumped the engine. When I did you heard the hoot and hollering of my friends as I pulled the car out of the drive way it was in to take it for a joy ride.

We were all sipping out of the bottle of Jack in front of Cal's high school and the truck was left on the side of the school. We were having a great time getting drunk, but I was a little tipsy and now making out with Nick but all was right until those sirens sounded.

"Shit!" Cal yelled as we started to pile out of their running so we wouldn't get caught and to build adrenaline and maybe just to have a good rush.

"Come on babe." Nick said pulling me up and making me run as we ran to where the houses started.

Cal, Danny, Greg, and Zack were all in front of us jumping fences as me and Nick were about a yard behind.

"Fuck!" Nick half yelled half laughed as he fell and I fell on top of him.

"Shit get up Nick." I said pulling him up and kept running through the yard and jumping one more fence until we hit a corner and the cops were still following us.

Zack fell in his drunken state on to the pavement as he tried to run even faster but tripped over his feet. I wasn't leaving my buddy behind even when I was tipsy and neither was Nick.

"Hands on your head Lorena, Nick and Zack." Mr. Linen told us as he just shoved us in the back of the cop car after patting us down but finding nothing although smelling the alcohol on us.

"You kids are in a shit load of trouble, especially you Lorena." Mr. Linen said to us while we giggled in the back of the car.

"When am never in trouble Mr. Hard-ass?" I said half laughing my ass off but he just shook his head and kept driving.

"That was great baby." Nick told me and kissed me before we got pulled out of the car and found our foster parents waiting for us but for Zack his real parents were there.

"What the hell am I going to do with you Lorena?" David pretended to scold me but I knew I was in for it when I got back to the house.

"Excuse me, coming through here." I heard the voice of a lady.

"Hello Ms. Finn." Ana said stepping forward to shake a woman's hand as I sat down on a bench.

"Hello Mrs. Nicolai and this must be Lorena." The woman who I guessed was Ms. Finn.

"What the hell is it to you?" I sassed her.

"We just don't know what to do anymore." David said to her.

"We'll talk in the morning, here's my number I should have it down packed when you call around eight." Ms. Finn said giving him her number and pulling my parents aside any ways.

"Getting hauled out babe." Nick stated rather than asked.

"Damn straight but I don't want to leave you." I told him as he sat down next to me and my parents and his took no notice.

"Its straight babe, you just need to get out of that damn house." Nick said putting his arm around me and kissed my head.

"Great last run." I told him before my parents made me leave to go back to the hell hole.

When we got home I ran up stairs and went to lock the door to find it had been busted in and I couldn't lock it.

"See now what the hell you going to do?" David asked stepping into the door way.

"Screw you." I told him as he made a swing to punch me.

His hand connected to my face and split my lip and made me bleed.

"That's not nice to say to your father." David told me yanking me by my hair.

"You're not my fuckin father." I told him as I twisted trying to get lose from his grip.

"Don't use that language in my house!" He bellowed as he threw me down on to the ground by my hair.

I stood up ready to take more of the pain or give it out.

"Screw you, your house, your damn wife, and yourself!" I yelled back as he stepped up to me.

He made a move to punch me but I got to him first and gave him a good solid punch in the eye which earned me a kick in the stomach.

In the end I had a busted lip, a bruised chest, a bruise on the lower ridge of my eye, and a cut just above my eyebrow.

_*Week later*_

"What happened to you?" The cop who was driving me to my new hell house.

"None of your damn business." I told him looking out of the window after I'd adjusted my sunglasses.

"You're going to be a damn handful aren't you?" The guy said to his self and shook his head.

"Hell to the yeah." I whispered.

When we'd finally arrived at our destination. My new home, this should be interesting.

Good? Bad? Tell me please just a review with a happy or sad face or more if you want, but I'd like to hear your opinion


	2. Chapter 2

Your reviews are greatly appreciated just so you know Review please and give me any pointers if you would be so kind.

**In-Between the Lines**

Chapter 2 Evelyn Mercer

"Hello you must be Lorena, thanks for driving her." An elderly woman told the police officer.

"No problem ma'am any trouble don't be afraid to call." He said and walked back to his car.

"Hi honey I'm Evelyn Mercer why don't you come in?" She asked as she stepped aside so I could step inside the house.

I didn't say thanks or even look at her rather I tried not to even make eye contact even though I was wearing sunglasses.

"Nitro and Midnight wrestling ladies and gentlemen. Midnight has Nitro down in a half nelson. Nitro trying to get loose." I heard a guy's voice in the room to the left of where I'd walked in and saw two guys wrestling.

"Jeremiah and Angel Mercer!" I heard the woman yell from behind me then she moved over to where they were wrestling.

"Sorry Ma." One of them said, he looked around fifteen.

"Say sorry to our guest." Ms. Mercer told them as they looked over to me.

"Who's that?" Another guy asked who seemed to have been the announcer to the wrestling fight.

"This is Lorena she's going to be staying with us." She announced.

"Hey." They all chorused.

I gave a small nod and a sighed.

"Lorena this is Bobby the oldest," She told me pointing to the Caucasian guy with his hair sort of tousled. "Jeremiah my second oldest," An African-American teen with a small afro close to his head. "and Angel the youngest." Another African-American teen with an afro also.

A 'Hey' was all I could muster.

"Damn that's why I had to move to Jerry and Angel's room?" The one she said was Bobby said.

"Bobby Mercer watch your language in my house!" Ms. Mercer told him sternly.

"Sorry Ma." He said back looking down.

"Jeremiah go and show Lorena where her room is." She told the lankier of the boys who Bobby called Jerry.

"Come on." He commanded and trudged up the stairs.

He led me to the room almost directly across from the bathroom.

"You can start putting your stuff in the drawers since you're gonna have this whole room to yourself." He told me and left me to unpack.

I shut the door and locked it so I could take my glasses off without the bruise being seen. I started to unpack and put most of my stuff into the drawers but kept some things in my suitcase.

"Hey dinner is going to be ready in five so hurry up girl!" I heard one of the guys yell from the other side of the door.

I didn't answer back but instead got my make-up out to cover up the bruise on my face as well as I could and not bothering to hide my busted lip since I couldn't really hide it at all. I went down stairs with about a pound of make-up on my face to join the family for dinner.

"Hey honey you can sit in any seat that's not taken yet." Ms. Mercer told me.

I didn't acknowledge her and just sat at the other end of the table across from where she sat. The guy named Bobby came down stairs and saw me sitting in the seat and I felt that I had made the wrong choice sitting there.

"Hey that's my seat." Bobby told me as he came around the table and Evelyn went into the kitchen to get silver ware.

I bit my lip from letting my tough slip and got up quietly to move to the seat to the right of were Evelyn would be sitting and next to Angel.

Evelyn made her reappearance with the forks and spoons for all of us and handed my set to me as well as she did the boys then said grace with them and me before we ate.

"Hey Ma can we go out to play hockey after dinner?" Bobby asked eating his peas.

"Sure." She said. "As long as you take Lorena with you." She added eating her dinner calmly.

"But Ma she's a girl." Bobby said as if I couldn't play.

"Yeah and she's new to this part of town so you will take her or you all won't go at all." Evelyn said setting her words in stone.

"Shit man." I heard Bobby whisper.

"Bobby Mercer you keep that language up and you won't be able to go around the corner." Evelyn told him.

After dinner Bobby, Angel, and Jeremiah took me to play hockey but I guess I was just going to watch even though I'd brought my old skates but didn't have a hockey stick.

"I better see tight ass passing and bad-ass blocking." Bobby told Angel and Jeremiah as they laced up their skates. "And you better not make us lose." He added pointing to me.

"I don't have a hockey stick if you didn't notice." I told him holding my skates.

"Hey you!" He yelled at one of the kids sitting out while the others playing hockey. "Let her borrow your stick." He told him once he came over.

He gave it to me telling me that he better get it back and he didn't care who I was with and that he wanted his hockey stick back the way he gave it to me.

"New game!" Bobby yelled to the guys playing hockey now on the ice.

"What!" One of guys yelled at us as we skated on to the ice.

"Scared of getting your prissy asses handed to you?" Angel yelled back out to them.

"Fuck you man you're on." One of the guys yelled back flicking us off.

"That mother gonna get schooled." Jeremiah said skating over to where the game was going to start.

We started playing and Bobby passed the puck to Jeremiah who had the puck until he did a blind pass to Angel. Angel got body checked to his right and stumbled and one of the other guys got the puck. I body checked the guy right back and stole the puck from him and passed it to Bobby.

"Shit bitch!" The guy yelled once he got up from the ice.

"Fuck you!" I yelled back and kept playing.

"Damn girl nice check." Bobby complimented when we won and where walking home.

"Thanks." Was all I said before we walked into the house and I ran up stairs to take a shower.

I saw a towel on my bed waiting for me and took it to go take a shower. I locked the door once I got in and started the hot water up. It didn't take me long to shower and get out but when I did the steam coming from the hot water was thick enough to cut with a knife.

"Girl come on, if you used up all of the hot water your ass is grass!" I heard Bobby yell from the other side of the bathroom door.

I got out and hurried to my room and shut and locked the door to get dressed and go to bed. I kept the door locked throughout the whole night until I had to get up and walk around like I always had when I lived with David and Ana only a few hours before. Except when I'd walk around I'd jump out of the window and find Nick, Cal, Danny, Greg, or Zack to hang with.

I opened my door at one in the morning and went down stairs to explore the house you might say. I walked over to the living room and noticed that they had a record player with some nice selections I might have given a chance to listen to some time. I familiarized myself with the house and mapped it out in my head, I noted the doors down stairs and the windows just in case worse came to worse. I also identified how many lose things there were in each down stairs room out of routine whenever I got moved to a new home I had to figure out my surroundings and figure out what lose things would either hurt me the worst or I could use to defend myself if I had to. I only did it when I didn't live with drunks or someone who'd come marching down stairs when I was doing something with my back turned but I figured I was more alert than I was when I was seven.

The light from the street came through the window making eerie shadows on the walls and other objects. I was getting tired and decided to walk back up to bed to rest a while more. As I walked up the stairs quietly when I turned the corner I heard a door creak open to the boys room and put my back to the wall to the right of the stairs as I heard what I guessed was the bathroom door close and made a break for my room. Once I got there I locked the door and just sat on my bed and sat until I eventually fell asleep on my stomach and my face buried in the pillow.

_Knock! Knock! Knock! _

"Hey Lorena up breakfast is ready!" I heard a guy's voice boom.

I shot up in bed and looked at the surroundings of the room I did not remember. Then it came back to me about moving to this new house. I sighed and pushed my face back into the pillow but the banging started ten minutes later but with someone else knocking and cursing at me to get up.

"Damn it girl get your ass up or you'll starve!" I heard the meanest and who I guessed very well that it was Bobby.

I groaned and stood up and tied my hair in a very messy ponytail to go down stairs to eat. I walked down stairs without my make-up I forgot to put on.

"Damn girl did that happen yesterday?" Angel asked referring to the bruise on my face.

"Stairs." I quickly lied, and lied well.

"Uh huh." He said back not clearly believing it.

"Get away from my food you damn vulture." Bobby said to Angel as he stole a piece of bacon from his plate.

"Where is Ms. Mercer?" I asked sitting down rubbing my eye.

"Mom went to work. She left a plate in the microwave for you." Jeremiah told me eating his eggs.

"Thanks." I said getting up to get my plate.

I heard a whistle to my right when I had gotten my plate out from the microwave.

"Where'd you get that from?" Bobby asked getting something out of the fridge.

"I tripped down the stairs." I lied expertly.

"You don't get that kind of bruise from stairs girl." He commented as he dug out the orange juice out of the fridge.

"Like I said I tripped." I said sticking to my story as I went to sit down at the dining room table.

"Whatever you say girl, just keep sayin' that and maybe even you'll believe it to." Bobby said walking to his spot at the table with a glass of orange juice and his plate.

I didn't say anything back to him this time I just ate my breakfast then put the dishes in the sink and washed them off. I went back up stairs and changed in to a plain long sleeve T-shirt with a pair of black pants to replace the oversized T-shirt and long pajama pants I wore to bed and grabbed some of my money from my suit case. I slid on my sneakers and grabbed my jacket along with my sunglasses with my switchblade and took a walk outside. I put the hood over my head to cover my face and I walked on until I stopped at a corner store I wasn't familiar with.

Once I got inside I removed my hood and looked around for something to buy. Although I could feel the clerk's eyes on me watching if I'd steal something I kept looking it's not like I wasn't used to it, shit I'd watch me to. I made my choice and put a pack of gum, a bar of chocolate, a soda, and a newspaper.

"That's 4.25 Miss." I heard him say after he'd rung up my things.

"Here." I told him handing him a five, he looked shocked that I actually paid.

After that I guessed it'd be safe to walk back to the house after all I had nothing else to do around the neighborhood.

I walked back up my room expecting to not see anyone home since down stairs but Bobby was home with Jeremiah.

"Hey what's that?" Bobby asked me nodding to the candy I was holding and the soda.

"Food what does it look like?" I retorted as I made my way to my room and locked the door.

I quickly hooked up my CD player and listened to a mix my friend made and set it to track 3 _Nothing Else Matters _by Nirvana and Metallica. I listened to the guitar in the beginning and sipped my soda and took a bite of my chocolate bar.

_So close, no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
and nothing else matters_

Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
and nothing else matters

Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
and nothing else matters

never cared for what they do  
never cared for what they know  
but I know

So close, no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
and nothing else matters

never cared for what they do  
never cared for what they know  
but I know

Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say

Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us, something new  
Open mind for a different view  
and nothing else matters

never cared for what they say  
never cared for games they play  
never cared for what they do  
never cared for what they know  
and I know

So close, no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
No, nothing else matters

How was it? Good, bad, in the middle? Tell me please


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you all enjoy it, and I promise Jack will be in the next chapter or maybe chapter five at the most P.S Bobby is fifteen, Jeremiah is half a year younger than Bobby, and Angel is thirteen and a half and Lorena is of course eleven going on twelve (Birthday November 18).

**In-Between the Lines**

Chapter 3 Becoming a Mercer

August passed slowly and I started to attend middle school not to long after I moved in with the Mercer family. I got used to the boys and Ms. Mercer but I still wasn't as close to the boys as they were with each other yet but I didn't want to be at the time. I knew that Ms. Mercer was giving me a good deal on staying at her house and not someone else's for the time being, but I couldn't wouldn't and I knew I shouldn't get to close and comfortable to them for my own good. Pushing yourself farther away is better than getting to close to someone, that's my motto.

I was actually doing my homework for the first time in a long time, considering Ms. Mercer was making me. It was fairly easy I guess but I still had to ask Jeremiah how to do some things, after all he was the smartest out of all of the meat heads.

"Come on girl or we'll leave you here." I heard Angel yell from down stairs.

"I'm coming!" I screamed as I pulled on my heavy jacket and grabbed my book bag for school.

"You are to slow Lenny." Bobby commented using my nickname as we walked out the door.

"Not my fault ya'll leave to early, it's like ya'll like school." I told them pulling my jacket closer to me.

"I never said I go for the classes." Angel said.

"Yeah we all know you love to get that La Vida Loca." Bobby said and made Jeremiah and me laugh.

"Shut up Bobby." Angel said giving Bobby a playful punch on the shoulder.

Bobby and Jeremiah dropped me and Angel off at school then went to their high school so they could hang with their friends. As for me I hung with Angel and a couple of his buddies when I could and didn't try to make many friends in school, I already had four at home I had to deal with every day now until I was most likely transferred to another home and then bounced from even more.

"Lenny! Angel!" Came the holler of the guys that we usually hung with in the mornings.

"Hey." I told all of Angel's friends and gave them that little guy hug.

"You skippin today Ang?" Anthony asked nudging Angel.

"Na man I gotta set a good example for Lenny." Angel covered but I knew that he didn't feel like skipping today.

"Man the girl can take care of herself, come on Angel." Reggie pushed.

"Na man I can't I got my mom to worry about finding out to, she saw us leave the house man." Angel told them.

"You done it before so why are you not this time. You ain't wiggin out on us Angel are you?" Anthony questioned.

"Man can't I just say I don't want to and be done with this shit man." Angel said right before the bell rang. "Come on." He told me and walked me to class as the guys cleared out to either skip or go to class, I was betting on my first guess.

"Angel you could have just went skipping with them you don't have to take care of me like I'm your little sister. I know my way around the school and know Detroit I was born here if you don't know that." I explained to him not wanting him to be jumped, or left behind by his friends.

"Na Lenny I just didn't want to skip plus I've already skipped more than a weeks' worth of classes if mom finds out my ass is as good as dead." Angel laughed.

"Yeah I know Ms. Mercer will kick your ass." I told him.

He dropped me off in class and went to his probably making his self late.

"Hello Ms. Kingston your late." My homeroom teacher so obviously pointed out.

"Na duh dipshit." I told her and sat down in the back of the class and knowing she wasn't going to call the office, no teacher actually had the guts anymore.

Everything went wild like it always did in class and the teacher didn't try to stop any of it and I joined in for the hell of it.

"Yo spit ball!" A girl yelled and spit it straight into another girl's hair.

"Bitch what the fuck!" The girl screamed.

A fight started eventually and everyone was joining in but I kept away from the fight but it wasn't like I wasn't going to let someone hit me and get away with it, and that's exactly how it went down for some people.

I spilt when the fight happen after they spilt everyone else up and the two girls who got into the fight got sent to indoor suspension, nothing too big or out of the ordinary.

I walked over to the exit of the school and walked around campus until it was time for my next class.

After school Angel and I waited for Bobby and Jeremiah to come and walk home with us, but unfortunately Angel's buddies where all mad that he skipped out on skipping with them.

"Hey Angel you're going soft on us man." Anthony told him stepping up to Angel.

"Man get out of my face I don't need this shit right now." Angel told him.

"Why man what you gonna do Angel?" Anthony asked and pushed Angel back a few inches with his boys' right behind him.

Angel swung at Anthony and hit his jaw sending his head snapping back. That's when Anthony's boys' thought it was alright to jump in and start ganging up on Angel. Now I wasn't having that. I jumped in even though I knew that I couldn't take them all on by myself but I got some good hits in before Bobby and Jeremiah showed up.

I expected Jeremiah and Bobby to break the fight up but when they noticed that Angel and I were fighting they joined in and helped us beat the crap out of all of them, before the security got to us.

Angel and I weren't hurt to bad but we had blood on our lips and that was about it, as for Jeremiah and Bobby they didn't even look out of breath as the security guards pulled us apart.

"The Mercer boy's it's never a surprise to have you all in my office even though you to graduated about a year ago." The principal, Mrs. Barnett, said to Bobby and Jeremiah.

"Nice to see you to Elaine." Bobby said running his hand threw his hair, but she ignored him and turned to me.

"I haven't seen you in here, a new face I presume, Ms. Kingston." She said looking at my file.

"Yeah why?" I asked with intended attitude, licking my bleeding lip.

"I suggest you all tell me why this fight broke out." She said ignoring me like she did Bobby.

"All I know is that when I walked up my brother and Lenny was getting in a fight so what did you expect a big bro to do?" Bobby shrugged.

"Lorena, Angel?" She said turning to us.

"Anthony was getting all up in my face about how I didn't want to go along with them so he pushed me and I swung at him." Angel explained with less detail than I thought possible.

We got released with a day of indoor suspension which we were going to do tomorrow, no big deal I didn't want to go to my classes anyways.

"What happened to you?" Ms. Mercer asked Angel and me when we passed through the kitchen for something to eat and drink.

"Nothing ma just a fight." Angel brushed off and reached into the fridge pulling out the orange juice.

"And how did this fight exactly start Angel?" Ms. Mercer asked already starting to make dinner.

"Some guys wanted me to skip ma so I said no and then after school they jumped me and Lenny, no big deal the girl handled herself pretty good." Angel said playfully punching my arm.

"It's no big deal Ms. Mercer it wasn't Angel's fault, he wanted to the right thing but they wouldn't let him now we have to pay the price in school." I told her getting a glass and filling it with tap water.

"As long as you two get caught up with your class work and don't mess up your lives because of something so stupid. I'm proud of you Angel you did the right thing honey." Ms. Mercer said giving Angel a sweet look and smiling at me.

I smiled back at her and drank my water then went outside and sat on the porch. I heard someone make their way outside and sit next to me.

"Hey girl." Bobby said.

"Hey Bobby." I said rubbing my hands together.

"You know princess jumping in to a fight for Angel was stupid as shit considering you're a girl." He said to me.

"So I guess you know what is and isn't stupid." I told him as I rubbed my hands together faster and looked at him.

"Real Mercers don't give a shit what's stupid when their brothers, sisters, or moms are in trouble." Bobby said smiling.

"Nice to know." I told him, not catching on to what he was implying.

"It should be since you are now an official Mercer." He told me leaning back on the porch step.

"No offense Bobby but I don't need to be a Mercer." I said tearing up a bit as I bolted for the door and up to my, still temporary room.

"Bobby what happened?" I heard Jeremiah ask as I passed him and went up stairs as Bobby was on my tail.

"I don't know man." Bobby quickly said as he followed me up stairs.

I made a quick run to my room but when I got the door half way closed Bobby was there to stand in the way.

"What the hell is your problem girl?" Bobby asked pushing the door open.

"Leave me alone." I said as I tried to push him out of the way of the door with my hands on his chest to no avail.

"You're a Mercer, what's so bad about that? Unless you don't want to be one." Bobby said with a hint of anger because I guess he thought that I thought I was too good to be a Mercer, which wasn't true.

I kept my face down as I kept my hands on his chest but had tried to stop push him out of the room, and shook my head.

"Then what's so bad about being a big bad Mercer, princess?" Bobby asked.

I gave out a little sad laugh and looked up at him with sad eyes that were about to over flow with tears.

"I can't be a Mercer, Bobby." I told him as I sat on my bed and wiped my tears.

"Sure you can." Bobby said lightly.

"No I can't, I can't get to close to this family if I'm just going to move again and again and again and again." I said putting the raw possibility out there that I was going to get moved to another house that was nothing compared to living in the house hold I was right now.

"Hey girl." Bobby said comforting me and pulling me into a hug. "Just live it up as much as you can, when you leave you'll still be a Mercer, a full-fledged Mercer." Bobby told me as he comforted me when Angel and Jeremiah walked in.

"Hey girl what's wrong?" Jeremiah said kneeling in front of me.

"She's worried that she's gonna move again that her badass self can't be a Mercer if she left." Bobby explained letting me go so I could wipe my tears off of my face.

"Why not Lenny, shit you're the toughest girl I've ever seen to jump into a fight with a guy you barely know." Angel said making me laugh a little.

"No to mention your way to much of a badass not to be a Mercer, shit being a Mercer is like being promoted to a whole new level of badass." Jeremiah told me trying to make me smile.

"Come on princess being a Mercer is for life it don't matter if you move across the state or country. You'll be a Mercer even after you die." Bobby told me rubbing my back.

"I'd love to be a Mercer, guys." I said giving in and getting multiple hugs and punches on the arm from the guys.

Afterwards they dragged me down stairs to see Ms. Mercer.

"Hey ma we got another Mercer in the family!" Bobby yelled half way down the stairs.

"Oh really who?" Ms. Mercer asked with the answer shining brightly in her eyes.

"Presenting Lenny Mercer ma." Bobby said as I came down stairs.

"That's very nice of you Bobby." Ms. Mercer said and smiled casually but we all knew it meant a lot to her that the guys had accepted me as a Mercer and into the family.

Let me know if you liked it please.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello to all of my readers and reviewers Hope you've had a somewhat great day, I love you all for reading my story/stories thanks if you reviewed and thanks even to those who don't have the time to review but read my story/stories anyways. P.S Lenora doesn't like Angel (she does as a brother though) she was just displaying some brother-sisterly love.

**In-Between the Lines **

Chapter 4 Adoption and a transfer

The past few weeks have had me jumping for joy since I found out Ms. Mercer had scheduled a meeting with some adoption agency to adopt me soon. But you could say I wasn't jumping for joy right about now as I got chased all around the house with Angel's shirt in my hand, I just thought it'd be funny to hold him up from meeting Sofi. I'm guessing I was wrong since I was feet away from a near death experience, but still I laughed my ass off.

"Damn it girl give me my shirt!" Angel screamed as I ran through the kitchen with him trailing behind.

"You really want to meet up with Sofi you gotta catch me!" I yelled over my shoulder to him.

"Bobby give me some help!" Angel screamed at Bobby, who was sitting on the couch watching the beautiful scene.

"Hell no man I'm watchin the game." Bobby said laughing and hardly giving the game attention.

"Damn it man I gotta meet up with Sofi soon!" Angel complained.

"You know if you don't get there in time you ain't getting anything." Bobby told him as we ran through the living room again.

Angel tackled me on to the living room floor and I screamed as I went down.

"Necro is down with Midnight trying to hold her down. Oh shit and Necro elbows him in the stomach, dirty fight ladies and gentleman." Bobby announced watching the scene.

"Come on Lenny just give me the damn shirt!" Angel screamed at me as I threw the shirt to Bobby when I finally got free.

"Come on Bobby give me my shirt." Angel said standing over Bobby now as I jumped up from the floor and sat next to Bobby.

"Don't give it to him Bobby." I said.

"Come on Bobby I gotta be there soon." Angel pleaded.

"Here you damn pansy." Bobby said and threw Angel the shirt.

"Thank you Bobby." I said to Angel as he threw the shirt on and was getting ready to go through the door when mom came through.

"Hey ma." Angle said trying to maneuver his way around her.

"Where are you going Angel Mercer? You're staying home today to make our guest feel welcome. I don't want you kids leaving him in the blue." Mom told us.

"But ma Lenny isn't a guest any more she's my sister we don't have to make her feel at home." Angel complained.

"Exactly Angel I'm not a 'him' if you didn't notice." I told him as Bobby got up and went up stairs to get Jeremiah.

"So where is he?" I asked ma.

"He's in the car, he's a little shy so be careful with him." She told us sternly as Bobby and Jeremiah came down the stairs. "Oh and dear he'll have to room with you because the boys have no more space in their room." Ma added telling me.

"No problem as long as he doesn't cause any trouble I'm cool." I told her.

"I doubt it honey." She said then told us to help bring his stuff in from the car.

I grabbed my coat and headed out side to ma's car with the boys.

I saw his head in the back of the car as I approached the car and saw dirty blonde hair being tousled by a hand. I tapped on the car's window and he jumped, on what I believed was he's and everyone else's natural instinct when you spent most of your life in the system.

"Hey you gonna come inside?" I asked as the boys got the stuff from the trunk.

He responded with a small nod so I opened the door the car and helped fold the seat back a little so he could come out.

We walked back up to the house quietly and the boys went upstairs and piled the things he had in my room now our room. I told him he could sit down on the couch while we waited for the guys to come back down stairs and he sat without a sound as I stood by the stair way for a few minutes and when they hadn't come down I decided to sit down with him. I saw him inch away and decided to break the thick ice.

"Hi I'm Lorena. What's your name?" I asked as I stuck my hand out for him to shake, which he did after a moment of looking at it with his light green eyes.

"Jack." He told me and smiled a very small sad smile.

"Ma can I go out after I meet him?" I heard Angel yell from the stairs.

"No Angel." Ma answered.

"Hey little brother just think of this as your first day of committing yourself to the rest of your life in celibacy." Bobby joked slapping him on the back as Jeremiah laughed.

"Whatever Bobby." Angel said a bit crabby from not being able to see Sofi. "Who's the dude who ruined my day?" Angel asked sitting next to me on the couch to my right as Jack sat on my left and had a look of fear on his face.

"Stop acting like an ass Angel just cause you ain't gettin any." I said slapping him upside the head.

"Don't start with me girl." Angel said.

"Or what I'll be forced to lay knuckles upside your head again?" I asked him.

"I let you."

"Of course you did Macho man." I joked trying to ease the mood.

"So who is this Lenny?" Bobby asked sitting in the recliner as Jeremiah sat in the chair across from it.

"Oh yeah that's Jack. Jack meet Bobby the oldest or a.k.a the asshole of the family, Angel the second oldest or a.k.a the one who ain't getting none today so beware of the asshole who will rise up, Jeremiah the third youngest and a.k.a the smartest in the books." I told him gesturing to each of them.

Ma walked in after the introduction and wiped her hands with a towel with which she used to dry the dishes.

"Are you hungry Jack?" Ma asked him and he nodded his head. "Come on I'll get you something to eat." Ma said as Jack followed her into the kitchen.

"So what are we going to do today Bobby?" I asked rolling my head over to him.

"Let's take Cracker Jack to a hockey game." Bobby suggested already coming up with a harsh nickname for Jack.

"Come on Bobby you're gonna kill the kid with that." I told him.

"Hey you survived and you're a girl it's only fair to welcome another person into this house with a Mercer hockey game." Bobby told all of us as he went up stairs to get his things.

I walked into the dining room to find Jack eating a sandwich while ma was in the kitchen washing dishes.

"Hey ma we're all going to go out to play hockey ok?" I told her.

"You're taking Jack." She stated more than asked.

"Yeah we're taking Jack." I told her as I gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek as I made my way to the stairs.

"Come on girl we'll leave you here." Bobby yelled from up stairs.

"I'm going!" I yelled back and got my stuff from my room and the hockey stick they bought for me three days after becoming a Mercer. "Are you coming Jack?" I asked as the guys made their way out the back of the house.

"Sure." He answered as he gave mom the plate to wash and gave her a small smile as he followed me outside.

"Ok you need to know Bobby likes tight passes and blind passes are acceptable only if they get the job done right, and a body checking a person is highly loved by him if the person goes down. Got it?" I asked as we lagged behind the guys as I explained Bobby's likes and dislikes of hockey to him.

"So play the game make us win is good and loosing is bad, got it." He repeated back to me.

"Yeah that's what you could say but he also doesn't like when someone slows the game down or gets hurt and falls and refuses to get up unless something is broken or dislocated or you're dying basically." I explained.

"I don't know if I should play if your…" Jack stopped not knowing what to call Bobby.

"He's my brother so are Angel and Jeremiah." I told him as we passed houses.

"Oh." He said looking down as we walked.

"So what's your story?" I asked.

"What's yours?" He asked throwing the question back at me.

"I was bounced over the whole state from home to home, some better than others and some not so nice. But I'm hoping to finally stay with ma, Bobby, Angel and Jeremiah this time around." I told him.

"Same on the first part but I don't know if I want to stay there yet." Jack told me.

"No rush but I'm bettin you'll love it there aside from the guy's harsh jokes and their wrestling you'll like living with ma she's the nicest lady in the world, I promise." I told him smiling.

"I've heard it before." Jack said looking at me.

"Don't worry once you get passed what all the other hell homes you've probably been to this house is a sanctuary." I told him as we reached rink.

"Come on ladies lace up and I want to see some tight passing." Bobby announced.

"Bobby I don't think Jack has skates." I told him.

"Give him yours then princess let's see if he can play." Bobby said lacing up.

"Here Jack they're broken in really good so that shouldn't be a problem and I'm thinking they should be an okay fit." I said giving them to him. "Now all you got to do is lace those babies up." I added.

"Do I have to play?" Jack asked me.

"Yep and if you don't Bobby will eat you alive, metaphorically speaking." I answered.

"Okay then." Jack said lacing the skates up.

"Don't worry it doesn't look to bad out there, those guys are easy to beat and with Bobby they'll wipe the floor with them." I whispered to Jack as he got ready to skate out onto the ice with my hockey stick.

"Thanks." He said before he skated out there.

They started playing and Bobby did the 'tight passes' speech again to them and then they started the game with some kids from the neighborhood.

"Come on man!" Bobby yelled out to Jack.

"Bobby go easy on him!" I yelled at him.

Jack was doing fine out there but he lost Bobby a few points but in the end they won but three points anyways.

"Do you have to be such an ass?" I asked Bobby when Jack had slipped off the skates fast and put his shoes back on and started to walk back to the house. "Hey!" I yelled out to Jack as I caught up with him.

"Hi." He said angry and sad.

"Sorry about Bobby he's just very competitive and just a plain asshole." I explained covering for my brother.

"It's not a problem I've dealt with worse." Jack told me as he started to speed walk to the house with me trailing behind as we made it to the house.

Jack made a straight bee line for upstairs and found our room; we'd be sharing and dumped my stuff on the floor then sat on the bed as I leaned on the door frame.

"Are you gonna come down stairs for dinner?" I asked.

"I don't know." Jack answered back.

"I guess I'll bring you up something then." I said feeling nice today.

"Where's Jack honey?" Ma asked me.

"He's upstairs I said I'd bring him something to eat because Bobby scared him on the ice." I told her emphasizing Bobby's name so he could hear me from the table.

"Not my fault the boy can't play!" Bobby yelled to me.

"Bobby Mercer you better be nice to our guest or you're not going out for as long as three months." Ma told him.

"Yes ma." He answered back as she gave me a plate for me and one for Jack.

"Thanks honey get him situated he's scared and he has been through a lot." She told me and kissed my head before I made my way up to our room.

"Knock, knock can I come in?" I asked smiling and carrying the plates.

"It was your room first." He answered.

"Good answer." I told him as he sat up on his twin bed, which had been there since I moved in, and I handed him his plate.

"Thanks." He said to me and started to eat.

"So Jack what happened in the other homes to you?" I asked eating my peas.

"What happened to you?" He asked me back.

I told him about the first home I could remember when I was four and how my foster mom would beat me when she was drunk and my foster dad would make me sleep outside on multiple occasions. I told him about the home I stayed in when I was seven and my foster mom's boyfriend got me drunk on beer and almost got me on meth but she came in before he could do any real damage to me, just sheer luck I guessed. Then I told him about when I turned nine and I started pot but quit when I moved away from that home and I couldn't even remember most of my time I spent there. Then the last home I went to I told him about the beatings my foster dad would lay down on me and the broken rib I got as well as the black and blue bruises with the bloody lips and the multiple wounds I got while I stayed there. I guess it was just easier for me to talk about it, I'd already talked to the boys and ma about it, I just still thought they were beatings and nothing more but that's what they were, I'd fought hard against the people who hurt me and I wasn't going to break anytime soon.

"Standard foster care nothing to bad." I told him shaking off the memories.

"I've got all of that and then some." Jack told me nodding his head probably remembering what happened.

"What happened in the aftermath of that? Did you drink, smoke?" I asked leaning on the wall his bed was against.

"I guess I drunk some but that's about it and tried a hit or may be two." He said leaning on his pillow.

"Come on it's almost bed time." Ma told us peeking into our room.

"Okay." I told her. "I'll get you a towel so you can take a shower." I told him as made my way to ma's room and asked her for one.

"I call first shower!" I heard Jeremiah yell.

"That's not fair Jerry our guest should take the shower before all of you use up the hot water." I told him. "Oh and I'm a girl so you do not want a bitch fit when there is no hot water left so I call dibs on next after Jack." I added although we all, except Jack, knew I did not throw bitch fits.

"No special treatment!" Bobby yelled from his room.

"You're gonna need special treatment if there is no hot water when I take a shower." I told him.

"Oh I'm so scared." He mocked.

"Shut it Bobby." I said as Jack went in to the shower taking his night shirt and shorts with him.

I got my clothes together while Jack took a shower and got a new towel from ma.

When I looked back the door to the bathroom was still closed but when I went in to my room Jack was drying his hair.

"Who's in the bathroom?" I asked him.

"I think it was Bobby." Jack told me still drying his hair.

"Bobby open up this damn door now it's my turn!" I said banging on the door.

"Sorry princess first come first served!" Bobby yelled through the door.

"You're dead when you come out." I told him.

"Oh man mom better protect me." He mocked me again.

I went down stairs and got out mom's bottle of honey and went back up stairs and waited for Bobby to come out.

Angel and Jeremiah saw me standing there and so did Jack. Angel and Jeremiah just shook their heads when they looked at me while trying not to laugh their asses off.

"What's she gonna do?" Jack asked them.

"Let's just say she's gonna be sorry for doing this again." Jeremiah said going back into his room.

"Damn Bobby is going to kill her." Angel laughed.

Jack shrugged and decided not to get in the middle of it.

I heard the water shut off minutes later and then heard the rustling of clothes, and then the golden moment was staring me in the face. I heard the click of the doorknob and Bobby opened the door and was standing there with a can of shaving cream.

"You really think you can beat the master?" He said before I got creamed and I got honey all over him.

I screamed as he tackled me to the ground and proceeded to spray me down with shaving cream and I squirted him with honey trying to make it in to his hair as Angel and Jeremiah were watching and laughing. Although Jack found it very un-hilarious as Bobby held me down.

"Bobby I can't breathe." I choked out as he held me down cutting off my air supply.

"Hey I don't think she can breathe." Jack said to Bobby but Bobby didn't listen.

Jack tackled Bobby to the floor and Bobby got up and started to yell at Jack for tackling him. As they fought I coughed trying to get air to my lungs.

"Damn it Bobby what the hell I couldn't breathe." I yelled at him.

"Sorry Lenny I thought you were kidding like you always do but Jackass didn't have to tackle me." Bobby said looking at Jack, who was helping me up despite the fact I was covered in shaving cream and honey.

"She said she couldn't breathe." Jack said helping me up.

"Sorry Lenny." Bobby told me and helped me up with Jack then handed me my towel from my room and told me to get a shower.

It took me a bit to get the honey out of my hair even though it was a few inches from mid-back, and the shaving cream came off with ease. When I got out Bobby went in take another shower and mumbled another apology but I told him it was alright and asked Jack if he wanted the door open, he said yes so I left it open despite my habit of closing and locking it at night.

"Hey you alright?" Jack asked.

"Yeah I'm fine Bobby didn't mean to do that it was an accident." I explained.

Jack nodded and said goodnight as he laid down on his bed.

Review please


	5. Chapter 5

Here's to hoping you've had a good day, too many sad people in the world (me partly being one ) be happy it lengths your life . Review please.

**In-Between the Lines**

Chapter 5 Night terrors

Screaming woke me up, but it wasn't coming from me or from outside but from the bed a few feet across from me. Jack was screaming, tossing, and turning. Bobby rushed into the room with the boys and ma right after I'd thrown the covers off of myself to see what was wrong.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked ma.

"It's a nightmare honey." Ma answered trying to soothe Jack as he still tossed and turned and continued to scream.

"Ma just wake him up." Bobby told her.

"Bobby you can't just wake someone from sleep, besides I don't think I can wake him up." Ma explained over Jack's screams.

"Want me to get water ma?" Angel asked rubbing his eyes.

"No it'll go away soon just try and go back to bed." She instructed as the boys went back to their room groaning and I slipped back into my bed and tried to block out Jack's screams and Ma's methods of calming him.

"Ma, when is he going to stop?" I asked when Jack's screams stopped a few minutes later but he started to groan as ma sat on the bed's edge.

"Just try to get some sleep baby." She told me as she watched Jack with sad eyes.

I groaned and fell back on to my bed on tried to drown out the noise with my pillow, until his nightmare was over a half an hour later.

_*Morning*_

I woke up at 6:00 because I couldn't sleep anymore; it was a habit that I got used to while in the system. I found Jack sleeping perfectly in his bed and decided to get up to meet ma down stairs like she always was even though I first thought I was the only one awake at this time when I did it the first time living here for only a week and a half.

"Hey honey."

"Hey ma." I answered back and took a seat at the dining room table and ran my hand through my hair.

"Wanna help honey? I need some with preparing breakfast for these boys." Ma joked as she mixed pancake batter.

"Eight scrambled eggs with ham and cheese whipped till bubbles show got it." I told her and started cracking the eggs after I'd washed my hands.

"Little music." Ma said and put on the record player with _Shake me, wake me _by Four Tops.

Bobby, Angel, and Jeremiah had come down by the time the first chorus had started and they helped out like every other time we'd cook together on the weekends when this little tradition started only a week or two ago.

"Don't burn the eggs Bobby!" I laughed as Bobby tried this little thing and almost had the eggs on the floor.

"Honey go get Jack up it's time to eat." Ma told me as she laid out the food and the boys help with the silverware and plates.

I ran upstairs and found Jack in the corner of the room where his bed met with the wall, curled with his knees up to his chest.

"Jack." He jumped at the sound of my voice and looked up at me. "What's wrong?" I asked as I walked into the room and sat on his bed.

He just stayed like that and hugged his legs closer to his body.

"Come on Jack you have to tell me what's wrong." I told him as I scooted closer and reached out my hand.

"Leave me alone." He told me.

"Ma and everyone else made breakfast but I think you should come down to eat you don't look to hot." I said to him.

"I'm fine."

"Jack."

"I'll come down if I want."

"Okay then breakfast is going to be there if you want to come down and eat." I said to him before I left to tell ma he didn't want to come down.

"I'll go give him the plate you just eat honey." Ma told me and added to make the boys say grace when she was up there.

I did as I was told then me and the boys ate while we passed around jokes and talked and laughed. Ma didn't make it down stairs until twenty minutes later with an empty plate.

"I'm going to the school to enroll Jack in an hour so when I leave be nice and good, Bobby's in charge." Ma told us as she collected our plates and washed them.

"Ma someone's knocking on the door." Angel said sitting down in the recliner and watching TV.

"I got it ma!" I yelled out to her as I made me way to the door after smacking Angel upside the head.

I opened it to find two police officers standing there.

"We'd like to speak to Evelyn Mercer and Bobby Mercer." The tallest asked.

"Ma cops want to see Bobby and you." I yelled out to her.

"Can we come in?" The other asked.

"I don't like cops, so no." I told them as ma came to the door and let them in as I walked over to the couch and sat with Bobby to watching TV with Angel.

"What seems to be the problem officers?" Ma asked as they both confronted Bobby.

"Where were you between 9:00 AM and 10:30 AM last morning?" The tallest asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Bobby asked with a smart-alecky look.

"Burglary down past the corner store a few blocks from here." The cop said while the other stayed quiet.

"School." Bobby simple said.

"Anyone who can verify that statement?" The cop asked.

"Yeah my brother Angel." Bobby said nodding over to Angel.

"They both attended school yesterday I checked their attendance and you can to, at the school." Ma told them eager to get them out of the house.

"No more questions thanks for your cooperation." They said the then left.

"Typical half-ass cops." Bobby mumbled and continued watching TV as I got up to find Jack.

My door was closed so I knocked although I contemplated just opening it.

"Hey Jack you in there?" I asked leaning on the door.

"Yeah I'm getting dressed, give me a second." He said as I heard the rustling of clothes.

"Okay just open up when you're done." I said as I waited so I could change and get my money.

I heard the lock click a few minutes later and Jack was sitting on his bed in a black T-shirt and jeans by the time I got to the door.

"You wanna come with me to the corner store a few blocks down? My treat." I told him as I got my clothes together and turned to him.

"I think I'll stay here." Jack answered.

"Oh okay then I guess I'll bring you something back then?" I asked.

"Sure." He said and played with the hem of his shirt.

I took my clothes and went to the bathroom to change. I felt it was too much to ask Jack to get out if he didn't really feel comfortable in the house yet. I got dressed and headed straight down stairs to put on my jacket and shoes to go to the store.

"Hey princess where you 'goin?" Bobby asked me putting on his jacket.

"Corner store. You?" I asked opening the door and stepping out with Bobby following suit.

"With you." He answered simply as we started walking.

"So what do you think about Jack?" I asked after a few minutes of silence and walking.

"He can't play hockey that's for damn sure." Bobby rudely answered.

"No I'm talking about his situation. Do you think that he's been through worse? Maybe living with us would be good for him." I thought out loud.

"Every body's been through worse, Lenny." Bobby said honestly and shrugged. "If every kid had some place to go with someone like ma to be there for them, I don't think the system would be half bad." He added.

"What about the screaming at night?"

"Maybe he has problems with the foster homes he's been in, I don't know go ask him." Bobby told me. "But if he don't stop that shit I'll be forced to lay a pillow over his face, man he kept me awake for half an hour and then some 'cause I couldn't go back to sleep." Bobby added running his hand through his hair.

"Yeah then you'd have the cops back at our door and ma's foot up your ass." I stated.

"Cops I can take but ma will screw me over so bad I'll want to go to jail." Bobby joked.

"When did you move in with ma?" I asked as the store came into sight.

"About five, six years ago. Man she turned my life around, shit she caught me with cigarettes in my room she took all of my privileges away starting with hockey, and then she limited my time on everything even bathroom and started me on church then was on my ass at school and everywhere else not letting lose until I couldn't take it anymore. But I think ma's gone soft, at least a little." Bobby told me while having a laugh between some memories he was remembering.

We made it to the corner store and I got two sodas, two chocolate bars, two bags of gummy worms, and then got a few pieces of assorted candy they always had in front of the check out.

"That's 8.76." The clerk told me when Bobby put mine and his stuff together.

As I dug in my pocket Bobby stopped me and pulled out a ten and handed it to the guy.

"Bobby I can hold my own." I told him as we walked outside.

"Yeah, yeah." He said to me, waving it off as nothing.

We made it back to the house and I thanked Bobby for buying my things for me then made my way up to my room.

"I guessed you liked chocolate and some soda and candy." I told Jack as I sat down on my bed and dug the things out of my jacket pockets and handed them to Jack.

"Thanks."

"No problem." I let him know then grabbed my CD player and headphones.

I laid back on my pillow and opened my soda and drank some as I listened to _Come As You Are_ by Nirvana.

"What are you listening to?" Jack asked a minute after I'd settled down.

"Nirvana, you like 'em?" I asked.

"I've heard a song from them. Can I listen in with you?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yeah sure, here I've listened to them over and over you can listen to it all your own. I'm gonna go out to skate." I said handing over the CD player to him, which made his face light up slightly, then grabbed my skates.

"Where are you going little lady?" Jeremiah asked as I made my way down stairs with my skates in hand.

"I'm going to go skate some." I answered as I hopped down the stairs passed him and grabbed my coat and pulled my ratty old shoes on.

I walked myself outside and mad my way to the rink in silence as I laced my skates on and tied my shoes through my pant loops with the shoe laces, just so they wouldn't get stolen.

"Hey girl!" I heard someone yell from the other side of the fence that enclosed the rink.

"Hi Damien." I said when I saw it was a friend from school.

"What ya doin out here skatin all alone?" He asked from the other side of the fence as I skated up to him.

"Nothin, what are you doin out here all alone?" I asked as I blew hot air into the gloves I was wearing.

"Just walkin." Damien answered.

"Some fight few weeks back huh?" I stated trying to start a conversation.

"I've seen worse or better which ever you want to roll with." He told me while leaning on the fence.

"I've been in worse." I laughed as I skated little circles and made myself slightly dizzy but stopped after everything wouldn't stay where it was supposed to.

I started a simple conversation with him while skating off lots of energy until an hour and a half later I said good bye and headed back home.

"Where you been girl?"Angel asked when I walked through the door.

"Out skating why?" I asked hanging up my coat.

"Just askin." He said as Sofi came out of the living room.

"Hey Sofi." I greeted her and walked into the kitchen for a snack and not candy.

"Hi mami." She greeted me back as she led Angel I did not want to know where to do I don't want to know what.

Review please and thank you .


	6. Chapter 6

I'm hoping everyone is liking this story so far, review and tell me what you think . P.S 1992 was the year Lorena and Jack came to live with the Mercers' and this was after Lorena got officially adopted but as far as the boys and Lorena (and also Evelyn hasn't decided to adopt Jack yet) know Jack is still staying with them but not adopted yet.

**In-Between the Lines**

Chapter 6 Events

_*Halloween October 31, 1992-time 7:30pm* _

"Ma we're going to a party." Bobby told ma as we all grabbed our coats, even Jack was tagging along.

"Okay you take care of the little ones and be back before twelve or all of you aren't going out for anything else for the rest or this year, got it?" Ma told us as she gave us all a kiss on the cheek and told us to be good, although we all knew we were going to do some crazy shit before the clock hit twelve.

"Bye ma love you see you later." I told her as we all got ready to leave and walked out the front door.

"What's first teepee, get candy, eggs, steal candy, or go down to the party?" Angel asked as we all walked down the street together, it was more over a formation of protection you should say with the two oldest on the outside and the youngest in the middle.

"Party for an hour or two then we'll do the good stuff." Bobby said and we all agreed with it.

We walked to an old abandoned factory where the stereo was blasting and the drinking and partying was endless.

"Maybe ya'll two should go home." Bobby suggested.

"Not a chance besides I'll keep an eye on Jack no worries." I told him as I linked arms with Jack.

"Yeah and I'm keeping an eye on you two." Jeremiah told me and Jack.

"So when are we leaving?" Jack asked Bobby.

"What already want to leave Cracker Jack?" Bobby joked.

"Bobby." I warned.

"An hour tops. No drinking, sniffing, smoking, or eating anything." He told us as he disappeared into the crowd.

"Ya'll stay in my line of sight ya hear." Jeremiah told us as we stayed in a small group.

Fifteen minutes later I was bored with this so I asked Jack to dance.

"I don't dance." He told me.

"Please it's boring enough to just stand around." I begged.

"Ugh!"

"Yes!" I said as I dragged him on to the dance floor.

I showed him how to position his body and we stared having fun but unfortunately some guy thought it necessary to cut in.

"Hey little girl." The dude looked about sixteen at the most, and he had no right to cut in between me and Jack.

"Step off." I told him straight to his face, and was ready to pull my switch blade at any moment.

"What?" He said shocked that I'd rejected him.

"You heard what the fuck I said or are you a little deaf?" I said as I maneuvered around him to Jack.

"Hey bitch I was talking to you." I heard before my arm was grabbed.

I was not going to let this punk grab me no matter how old, cute, or how tough he looked because when it came down to it he had a weakness all guys have. Under estimating their opponent.

I didn't give him to the count of three hell I didn't give him to the count of zero I just turned around and slugged him in the nose.

"Who the fuck you callin bitch, bitch?" I yelled at him as he held his nose.

As the guy was about to swing at me someone from behind him got him a choke hold, that would be by the big brother Bobby Mercer.

"Yeah man who the fuck you callin bitch? I really wanna know." Bobby told him.

"Let me go man!" The guy screamed, Bobby threw him on to the floor after he let him go.

"Fuck with little sister again and your face ain't gonna be so damn pretty." Bobby told him fiercely and signaled us to move out. "You okay princess?" He asked when we got outside.

"Yeah just peachy." I answered as I kept my arm linked with Jack's. "So what are we doin next Bobby we got some hours left."

"We're doin candy last right now we gonna teepee some houses then egg' em." Bobby said as we made our way to a store.

Bobby paid for the eggs and toilet paper and we all grabbed as much as we could carry, each got three cartons of eggs and Bobby carried the toilet paper in the bags.

"You think anybody is home?" Jack asked as we made our way to our first victim's house.

"Nope there's no car in the drive, the lights are off and we saw them leave when we are walking to the party." I told him as we teepee'd the house.

"Give me another roll Jerry." I said as I threw the bare roll onto the ground.

"Bobby another roll, man" Jeremiah said as he threw me another roll from the ground as I made a disaster on the house from the roof.

"Okay baby girl get down." Angel told me as I jumped and he caught me.

"Thanks, and now the egging starts." I laughed as we trekked to another house.

When we finished egging the house without getting caught it looked like a masterpiece only the Mercers could make.

We got home that night after we all bought candy at a store and we ate it on the way back to the house.

_*Thanksgiving November 26, 1992- time 6:30pm*_

"Bobby Mercer!" Ma yelled then hit Bobby on the head with a wooden spoon for putting his finger in the sweet potato and marshmallow pie ma made.

"Sorry ma you know how I love your cooking." Bobby chuckled as ma shook her head with a small smile on.

We prayed and then sat down to a wonderful dinner with Jack sitting next to Jeremiah.

_*Christmas December 25, 1992- time 7:17am*_

"Wake up its Christmas time punk!" I heard Bobby yell before I got a wet-Willy.

"Ugh! Bobby Mercer you're freakin' dead!" I yelled and jumped on his back as he tried to run out of the room.

"Damn girl you need to lose some of that weight!" Bobby joked as he piggy backed me down stairs and Jack, Angel, and Jeremiah followed us down stairs.

As we made it down stairs ma already had the record player on with Christmas songs playing in the living room.

"Merry Christmas ma!" We all yelled in unison.

"Merry Christmas." She laughed as she sipped her eggnog. "Which is first breakfast or presents?" She asked giving us a choice.

"Presents!" We all yelled again.

"That's for Jerry." I said sorting the presents with everyone.

"Here Lenny that's for you." Jack said and handed me a present.

"Thanks." I said smiling and handed him his present. "Bobby that's yours, and now for the big one." I announced as we all got up and presented ma's presents to her, one from each of us.

"Aw babies didn't have to get me anything." She said tearing up.

"Yeah we did ma, you're the best and we wanted you to know it." Jeremiah told her and gave her a hug.

"Okay you all open your presents first." She told us and wiped her eyes and smiled.

"Thanks ma!" I told her as I finished unwrapping the clothes she got me, two pairs of black pants and one dark purple long sleeve shirt.

Ma got Angel a boom box, Jeremiah got three CD's, Bobby got a pair of skates, and Jack got an acoustic guitar.

We all thanked mom for her presents and then exchanged presents with each other.

Bobby got me a silver bracelet that I put on that had_ A Mercer_ engraved on it, Angel got me a new CD player, Jeremiah got me a pair of new sneakers, and Jack got me a silver necklace that had a small purple teardrop shaped gemstone set in it (he got help from ma it was no surprise).

I got Bobby a new hockey stick, Angel two CDs for his new boom box, Jeremiah a CD player, and Jack a practice guide for his guitar and a guitar pick.

For ma Bobby got her a dream catcher and some things for her embroidery, Angel got her new things for the kitchen, Jeremiah got her a new blanket for her bed a well as a wooden sculpture of dolphins, Jack got her a set of earrings (with my help), and I got her a set of apple scented candles with a bath set.

_*New Years December 31, 1992-time 11:59*_

We all stood outside shouting with the rest of our friends we invited from school and down the block and so on.

"Come on girl you're countin' down with us, you to Cracker Jack." Bobby said as we all got together with ma and counted down with the radio from Angel's boom box.

"Ten! Nine! Eight1 Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One! HAPPY NEW YEARS!" Everyone screamed.

Unfortunately ma had us move inside because of the gun shots and most of the people headed home from our house.

"New Year new start guys." Ma told us as we piled in before we got ready for bed.

Short I know but I wanted to scoot it along, don't worry no very important parts are missing, and start with high school since I'm making Jack a year younger than Lorena.


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter starts off when both of them are in high school (Lorena is fourteen, Jack is thirteen, Angel is sixteen, Bobby and Jeremiah are eighteen) but just to let everyone know they haven't really gotten to know each other but Lorena had learn that Jack likes music and his guitar he got for Christmas. Also Jack is a year younger than Lorena and Jack is in the process of getting adopted by Evelyn Mercer, but on Bobby's standard isn't a Mercer yet.

**In-Between the Lines **

Chapter 7 First day, first fight

"Come on Jack we'll leave your ass!" Bobby yelled from the front door.

"Come on Jack first day of high school can't be late!" I yelled to him.

"I'm coming give me a minute." He yelled from upstairs.

"Think he got something stuck?" Angel joked.

"You can't get stuck what you don't have." Bobby laughed and I hit him upside the head.

"Jack!" I yelled again.

"I'm here." Jack said coming down the stairs.

"Damn fairy gettin all pretty for his boyfriend." Bobby joked harshly using one of his nicknames for Jack that he got when he was deciding to get his tongue pierced and take up rock, plus he wasn't too good at hockey and Bobby was just an ass like that.

"You gonna drive us or not?" I said as me and Jack made it outside to Bobby's car.

"I call shotgun." Angel said before we got there so that made me, Jack, and Jeremiah sandwiched in the back.

"Thanks Bobby see you later." I said as me and Jack and Angel got out of the back when Bobby dropped us off so he and Jerry could go to the community college they now attended.

"Ya'll better be out here at 2:45 sharp or you're walkin your asses' home." Bobby yelled out to us before he pulled out from in front of the school.

"Okay so I guess I'll go with Jackie to get his schedule you can go Angel I don't mind being late, it's not like I'm going to stay in class for long anyways." I said as Jack and I walked to the office.

"Hey what do ya need?" The lady behind the counter asked.

"Class schedule for Jack Mercer." I informed her.

"Here. " She told me as she handed it to me and I handed to Jack.

"So where is my first class at?" He asked scrunching his brow.

"Ugh! I had her last year, just lay low and don't give her any reason for her to go tell the police that you've been selling pot, heroine, or anything drug related. She'll get a chance at stabbing you with the police on your door step, basically she hates working here and hates the kids so good luck." I educated Jack as I walked him to his class as the bell rang.

"Aren't you going to be late?" He asked as I stayed beside him even as the late bell rung.

"Yep and it'll be like this until the last class comes around." I mentioned to him.

"125 this is my stop, by Lenny." Jack said to me.

"Not yet I'm going in with you." I told him before I opened the door and gestured for him to walk in.

"Hello Ms. Mercer who do we have here, and shouldn't you be in class?" Ms. Bauer snottily asked.

"This is my brother, and yeah I should be in class but I'm not so sue me." I remarked.

"Yes take a seat and you should go to class before the office is called."

"Like I can't show myself to the office. Bye Jack." I waved to him as I slipped out of the classroom and made my way to my first class.

"Take a seat Ms. Mercer." My teacher Mr. Langley told me.

I made no comment back to him but instead to my seat at the back of the class with my friend Mikey.

"What took you so long? I'm dying here." Mikey stated as he held his cards in his hands.

"It's not that bad is it?" I asked as I pulled a seat over to the desk where they played a card game.

"Not if you call good losing twenty bucks." Kalinin laughed as he collected money.

"Deal me in." I said and all of the boys huffed as Kalinin dealt me in.

"Asshole right?" I asked as they confirmed the game we were playing.

"Alright then." Kalinin said laying down the two of hearts.

"You got that?" He asked me.

"I got that." I said laying down a four a clubs.

After we were done playing I'd won about twenty to thirty bucks in ten games.

"Class dismissed." Mr. Langley announced as the bell rang and we all headed out to our next class, well most of us, well some of us.

"I'm skipping until lunch you in?" I asked Mikey.

"Sure but let me get Damien first." He told me as we searched for him.

"Lookin for me?" Damien asked as he stepped forward to Mikey to give him that guy hug. "Hey girl how you been?" He asked me.

"Good, what about you?" I asked back.

"Straight. So ya'll are skipping today, where to?" Damien asked as we walked off school campus.

"Some where my brothers won't find me or my ma." I said as we trekked over to an abandon ware house where some, or a lot, of kids hung out to skip school or just to hang loose.

"Okay break out the beer, liquor, and whiskey. Drink if you got it." Mikey told us.

"Jack anyone?" A girl asked walking up to us. "Here I really don't have a taste for it. By the way I'm Dana." She said and sat down next to Damien and me.

"Do you guys carry shot glasses?" I asked as I scanned the area for any that might be clean.

"No but Jerome brought cups." Dana told me.

"Okay then I'll load myself up." I said standing to get a cup and have a little fun.

I poured myself some of the Jack Daniels and drank up and danced some when someone brought a boom box. There were about ten maybe thirteen people there before I went back to school to find Jack for lunch.

"So how is school?" I asked as I sat down with him at the lunch table I found him alone at.

"It sucks." He sighed.

"Don't worry it only gets worse." I laughed.

"So when does it get better?"

"I have no idea." I answered and put my head on his shoulder.

"Have you been drinking?"

"A little, why?"

"You didn't take me, how thoughtful." He joked draping his arm around my shoulders.

"My little brother should start school and finish it with a clean record unlike the rest of us." I stated. "Are you gonna drink this?" I pointed to the milk.

"No, you can have it."

"Thanks." I said downing half of it then wiping my mouth with his napkin.

"So will you be skipping the rest of the day or be showin' me to class." Jack asked laying his head on my head.

"Eh I thought about stickin' around to show you your next class. Who do you have next?" I asked as I unfolded the piece of paper he handed me.

"Algebra." He huffed.

"Hate it." I told him as I checked the room as someone passed by our table and 'coincidentally' knocked over the carton of milk I'd opened and put on the other side of Jack, straight into Jack's lap.

"Motherfucker!" Was what Jack said and then he proceeded to stand and let the milk drip off of him.

I stood to see who would do that to a Mercer let alone with me sitting at the table.

"Now whose ass do I have to pop a cap in?" I yelled as I surveyed the crowd.

"Naw Lenny I'm fine." Jack told me as he shook the unfortunate event off.

"No it isn't fine." I replied as I turned back around to survey the crowd again.

"Just let it go I'm fine." He said as he tried to drag me along to call mom for new clothes but instead walked into a string full of girls that hadn't taken a liking to me ever since middle school.

"Nope not a chance." I told him as I wiggled out of his grasp and charged back into the lunch room. "Who in the hell did that to my little bro?" I yelled out.

"Jack got a girl to fight for him!" A guy laughed.

"Wanna run that by me again motherfucker?" I asked marching up to him as he towered over me.

"Yeah bitch yo lil bro can't fight for nothing his bitch ass self. At least I know who taught him to stick up for his self." The guy said as he got in to my face.

"Bitch ass? Oh I'll show you somethin' yo little bitch ass ain't gonna forget." I said right before I lifted my arm up and with my first balled and rammed it into the guys face.

"Bitch!" He wailed as he came back up and rammed me in my gut and made me double over from the force, I knew I was going to have a bruise later.

"Hey!" I heard a familiar voice utter as I was holding my stomach and saw the guy go back first on to the floor. "Don't…ever…touch…her…again…" I heard as I was bent over and when I lifted my head up I saw Jack wailing on the guy as he got a few good hits in before the security actually pulled him off.

"Okay come on break it up, come on Missy you to." One of the security guards told me as I walked with Jack and the guy who'd started the fight, well semi-started it.

Unfortunately for the poor guy I'd punched in the face the adrenaline was still pumping so when the security guards stepped back for only a moment when we were in front of the principal's office I took the chance and kneed the guy in the stomach.

"Who's the bitch now?" I asked before I was pulled back by Jack as the other guy doubled over like I had.

"The two Mercers' in my office now!" We heard the principal yell.

I twisted out of Jack's grip and walked into his office as Jack followed behind me.

"What's the problem now?" Mr. Lambton asked as we both took our seats.

"That guy was picking on my little brother." I answered unashamed.

"Do you really think that's a reason to start a fight?" He asked as if I was a two year old kid.

"I don't know you tell me if I started the fight or not." I stated as I leaned on the chair.

"Ok Ms. Smart-aleck suspension for a week and detention for three days." He declared. "And for you Mr. Mercer you're new I see, although you are that is no reason for me not to suspend you so you are given the same penalty as Lenora. I'll call your mother to let her know to pick you all you." He said as he picked up the phone to call ma.

"I'm dead." I whispered as I tilted my head back and closed my eyes.

"She said she'd be here shortly and to be ready to go." Mr. Lambton told me and Jack after he'd hung up the phone. "You two can wait outside on the bench while I talk to Mr. Blevins." He instructed further as we were shooed out of the room.

"So, you can look forward to getting T.V privileges taken away, no hockey, no basketball, no guitar, no going to the store unless for groceries or with Bobby, Angel, or Jeremiah. The only privilege I'm going to let you have is listening to music and if I catch wind either of you try to sneak out of the house I will put bars on the window and lock you in your rooms and fed you through a slot in the door." Ma told us.

"Yes ma." We answered in unison.

When we reached the house ma told us to march up to our rooms and think about what we did and how it could affect our future and gave us a stern talking to about why she had adopted me and was in the process of adopting Jack. And yes those pep talks came with hugs and an 'I love you' from ma and a response 'I love you to' from both of us as she walked out of the rooms.

"Well this is going to royally suck for the next week or two." I breathed as I plopped onto my bed.

"Yeah you're telling me. I'm getting my guitar taken away." Jack pouted.

"Wow I think that guy was right you are a little bitch." I joked and earned a pillow to the face as did Jack.

Hope you liked it reviews please


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter is starts off on the same day both Lorena and Jack get suspended from school, just thought you need to know that.

**In-Between the Lines**

Chapter 8 First Sneak out

"Yo girl you in here?" I heard a familiar voice ask from the other side of the bedroom door.

"Yeah come in." I answered as Jack sat up.

The door opened to revealed Bobby, Angel, and Jeremiah all smiling.

"Heard ya'll got your selves into some trouble with ma and the school." Angel chuckled.

"Yeah you know me when one of my friends are in trouble I just gotta jump in." I told them as Angel and Jeremiah sat on my bed and Bobby sat on Jacks.

"More like situate yourself in to it." Jack mumbled.

"Aw the Fairy is just mad cause Lenny had to jump in and save his ass." Bobby laughed.

"Actually Bobby if it wasn't for Jack that guy would probably have bruised my face and added to this pretty baby." I said lifting my shirt only so much so that they could see the bruise that had started to form and had spread across my stomach and on a small part across my ribs as well.

"Damn! That motherfucker got somethin' comin' to his ass if he thinks he's getting' away with that." Bobby shouted as he pressed down a bit on my bruise and I took a sharp intake of breath and punched him in the arm. "Just checking if they were cracked, that looks pretty alright." He whistled.

"Yeah and it feels pretty to." I hissed as I put my shirt down.

"I hope you gave that guy somethin' to remember you by cause he's gonna switch schools when we're done with him." Jeremiah told me.

"Yeah a bruised nose and I think I gave him either a sore crotch or stomach, I'm not sure." I informed them.

"Yeah and we're given that guy the good gift of not being able to have kids." Angel educated us.

"So the fairy saved Lenny, I see that'll be and once in a life time thing." Bobby joked as he sunk to the floor and pressed his back against the side of my bed.

We all heard Angel's cell ring. His new Motorola StarTAC he now used to call Sofi that also cost about $1,000 which he got from his job but mostly from hustling.

"Looks like La Vida Loca wanna jump into action again." Bobby commented as Angel walked out of the room to answer the call.

"Anybody up for sneaking us out tonight?" I asked as I surveyed the room.

"We're taking my car to Jessica's party tonight and I doubt that ma won't find out if ya'll sneak out." Bobby said, Jessica I guess was Bobby's girlfriend for the month or something close to that.

"I'll like to live before I die thanks." I remarked.

"Ma is going to catch you so don't even try." Jeremiah confirmed.

"Please Bobby just this once can you summon a little bit of what smartness you have to sneak us out?" I pleaded as I turned over to the foot of the bed, where Bobby's head was, and folded my arms to rest my chin on them and waited for his decision.

"Hopefully ya'll both know the pillow trick." He finally spoke.

"I'm not stupid I learned that trick before I turned seven." I said. "You comin' Jackie-O?" I asked.

"I guess but is she really gonna feed us through a slot in the door if we get caught?" He asked dumbly.

"Yeah and she'll only feed you once every three days. I bet you won't survive that ya damn little fairy." Bobby mocked and I wacked him upside his head.

"We're leaving at nine so be ready and get dressed at least fifteen minutes before." Jeremiah instructed me and Jack.

"Yes Sir Mr. Jerry sir." I joked as I gave him a salute.

"I'll met ya'll at the party later." Angel said as he quickly ran down stairs after he'd answered the phone.

"Go get that La Vida Loca!" Bobby joked which made us all laugh.

_*Night 9:00 PM*_

I climbed through the bedroom window, after I put my pillows under my sheets, with expertise and jumped down and rolled so that I didn't hurt myself.

"Come on Jackie!" I whispered as loud as I could without being detected my ma.

"I'm going!" He whispered back as he got ready to jump from the window.

"You are so damn slow!" I told him once he got down and we walked to Bobby's car which was waiting for us.

"So what are we allowed to do?" Jack asked as we exited the car.

"What are we not allowed to do?" I mocked him as I led him over to the alcohol and where some of the people from school I knew hung out in Jessica's backyard.

"We're leaving at twelve." Jeremiah told me quickly before he disappeared into the crowd.

Two hours later I was tipsy from a few shots of whiskey and a beer or five and Jack was….well…um throwing up.

"Hey Jack." I said as I walked over to him.

"I think I shouldn't have drunk that much." He commented out before he heaved his dinner.

"Yeah I know sorry I wasn't watching you. Just let it all out man." I said as I rubbed his back as he let out the last of his dinner and then some. "I'll go get you some aspirin wait here." I told him as I jogged back to Jessica's house and went into her bathroom.

I rummaged through the cabinets and found some aspirin and made my way to the kitchen to get Jack some tap water for the tablets I had for him and me.

I stepped outside and started walking back to the tree we'd been under I saw a couple of guys pushing around another person. I scanned the back yard quickly and had decided that the kid they were pushing around was in fact Jack.

"What the fuck do ya'll think ya doin'?" I said outraged at their stupidity.

They stopped bullying Jack who fell on the ground because of the dizziness from the tussle and the alcohol.

"Damn honey we know you ain't rollin' with this punk ass. Man you to fine to do that." One said to me.

"As a matter a fact your little punk ass better take your little bitch ass friend and haul it down the fuckin' road and out of my damn sight before I haul my damn foot up both your asses for messin' around with him!" I yelled at them.

"Who the fuck – " The other guy who hadn't talked to me like he thought he was big enough to talk to me like that said that, just before Bobby came storming towards him and knocked his damn day lights out.

"Yeah man who the fuck did you think you was talkin' to like that? Huh?" Bobby asked them. "If I'm not mistakin' she told ya'll to haul yo little asses down the damn road before she put her foot in both ya'll asses so hop to it little bitch asses!" He added when the one on the floor looked up at him and the other just stood there.

"Wait man who the fuck do you think you are?" The one not on the ground commented.

"Ima be the one punchin' yo bitch ass on to the damn grass if you don't haul some ass down that road." Bobby retorted getting into the guys face.

The guy pushed Bobby and Bobby landed a fist square in his face. Then as the two got into a brawl the other got up and was about to gang up on Bobby and I was not about to let that happen. I quickly ran over to the guy and projected my leg out so that it hit the back of the guy's straight knees which made his stagger and keep him disoriented enough so that I could turn around and punch him in the nose once again.

About two to three minutes later I was pulled off by Angel and Jeremiah got Bobby of the other guy. Once I reassured Angel I wasn't going to go after the guy again I ran over to Jack and helped him up because of the dizziness he was experiencing.

"Come on Jackie lets go." I sighed as we all towed ourselves to the car and back home.

Thanks to every one for reviewing and reading, I'd also love for you to review again thank you.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for reviewing guys and girls.

**In-Between the Lines**

Chapter 9 First Hangovers Always the Worst

"You think ma's gonna smell the alcohol and cigarettes?" I asked as I sniffed my shirt.

"Nine outta ten says she does if you don't get a shower the first thing in the morning." Bobby said as he kindly filled me in on how ma would catch us, and mentioned she'd do it one way or another like she almost always did with him, Angel, and Jeremiah.

"Great for the forewarning." Jack moaned as he held his head.

"Man you better not throw up in my car or you are going to be riding strapped to the hood!" Bobby warned as he drove us home.

"Just drive Bobby." I said as I rubbed Jack's back as he held his head.

"Okay get the fairy out before he hikes up something that's gets him a foot up his ass." Bobby commented as me and Jack climbed out from the back as Angel got out of the passenger seat.

"How do we get back up stairs?" I asked Bobby.

"Beats me." He shrugged and got out and went thought the front door which Jack and I couldn't without the fear of getting caught.

"Hey Jackie, think you can climb the pipe without falling?" I asked looking at the side of the house.

He shrugged and then threw-up by a clump of hedges.

"Dude it's either sit out her and freeze or bust your ass trying to get back inside. Come on you can throw-up later." I told him as I hiked myself up the pipe to our bedroom window. "Come on Jackie-O." I whispered harshly as he leaned on the side of the house and tried to climb the pipe like I had.

I my amazement he fell about a half way climb up. I couldn't believe he was that wasted, I mean he only had three drinks, or maybe not. I huffed and climbed back down and helped him up.

"Come on girl you can do it." I said hoisting him up and made him start to climb the pipe and me right behind him. "You fall on me and you will die." I warned as he climbed until we reached the window.

"I'm tired and I reek of vomit." Jack complained as I got him into his own bed.

"Yeah and don't we know it. Go to sleep and you'll take a shower in the morning." I told him and stripped and put on sweats and a T-shirt.

_*Afternoon 1:30* _

"Morning!" I screamed into Jack's ear.

"Oh my fuckin' God!" He groaned as he covered his head with his pillow.

"Here." I said handing him some aspirin. "And drink this." I placed a glass of water on his head board. "Then hop your happy ass into the shower!" I screamed right next to his head.

I laughed and grabbed my towel to take a shower with a raggedy long sleeved washed out red shirt with sleeves to my elbows and four buttons down the front and a pair of ripped jeans with my delicates.

I stayed in a bit long than I was supposed to and that's when Bobby started banging on the door as usual and yelled at me. I dressed despite the steam that made my cloths stick to me and twisted my hair in my towel on top of my head and then brushed my teeth long enough for the smell of alcohol to be masked.

When I got back into the room Jack was still laying in bed with his pillow on top of his head.

"Jack wake-up, and get a shower because you stink." I stated and swatted him with my pillow and he groaned before jumping in the shower before Bobby could which had him streaming profanities at the closed door.

I sighed and rubbed my hair with my towel until it was less wet then it had been. At least enough so that my shirt didn't get soaked by it, then ran my hand through my now wet messy hair and hopped down stairs to get something to eat.

"Hey Honey I made some breakfast for you and the boys then I'm off to work so just tell them it's down here. Love you Sweetheart have a good day." Ma said before walking past me and giving me a kiss on the cheek and grabbing her purse off the table and yelling 'I love you boys' from the base of the staircase and left.

I went back up to the room after walking around and eating a piece of toast. "Guys breakfast!" I yelled coming up the stairs.

"My head is killing me." I heard Jack groan as he leaned on the wall at the foot of my twin bed.

"Did you take the pills?" I asked and looked over at his head board and saw he had drunk half the glass and had taken the pills.

"Yeah." He said and looked up and I sighed.

"Let it kick in and stop whining. Oh, and don't forget it was your fault for drinking all that beer and the Jack." I pointed out.

"No more parties for me." He said and rubbed his eyes and fell onto his bed.

"Well I'm going to take a walk. You game?" I asked as I grabbed my coat from the floor.

"My head hurts." He complained and shielded his eyes from the sunlight coming through the window with his forearm.

"Come on Jackie-O get your lazy ass up and come with me!" I said and yanked him up by his arm and then gravity took its course and made him flop half way off the bed.

"Lenny!" He screamed and scowled at me but stayed half way off the bed.

"Fine stay home with a killer hangover, I'll just go get that tongue piercing for myself." I told him as I rushed out of the room and down at least five steps before Jack finally caught up and looked surprised.

"Seriously?" He said slipping his coat on, well it looked like his hangover was pushed out of his mind.

"Yeah I know this girl. She uses sterile tools so I don't think you're going to get infected." I told him and checked my pockets for my money then counted it, making sure the amount we needed was there. "Oh and we need to stop by the store to get disinfectant, and mouth wash afterward." I said and handed him the money.

"What is this like my early birthday present?" He asked as we left the house.

"Yup just call me the awesomest person ever." I said smiling as I huffed and you could see my breath.

"What are you getting?" I asked Jack a few minutes after we made it to the shop and were now checking out the different tongue piercings.

"Maybe just the silver one right there." He said and pointed to a silver one.

"Okay Kim he wants that one." I said showing her the piercing.

"Alright honey let's get started." Kim said.

_*30 minutes later*_

"So don't eat any dairy products, wash your mouth out with a non-alcoholic mouth rinsing solution because it'll burn like a bitch, and swish around salt water in your mouth twice a day. Oh, and try taking ibuprofen for the pain, eat ice for the swelling, and please refrain from knocking the piercing around in your mouth unless you want those pretty teeth all banged up. I think that's it unless you have any questions honey." Kim finished.

"When does it stop swelling and when does it heal completely?" I asked.

"One to two weeks for swelling and two to four weeks until it's fully healed. Honey don't eat solid foods until about the third or fourth week and stick to soup and water would be best to drink." She informed us.

"Okay thanks Kimmy." I said then paid Kim for the piercing and mouth wash then showed Jack out.

"It hurts." Jack said but it came out 'Ith huths', which made me laugh a little.

"Don't talk so much and I'll give you some ib when we get home." I replied.

Jack huffed and kept walking as silence enwrapped us as we walked home.

"Where have you and fairy been?" Bobby asked as soon as we walked in to see him putting his coat on.

"None ya." I answered being a smartass.

"None ya what?" Bobby asked, clueless.

"None ya business." I replied as me and Jack headed up stairs.

"I'm hungry." Jack told me with his swollen tongue.

"I'll get you some ib, water, and I'm sure ma has some chicken soup in the kitchen somewhere." I said as I got up from my bed.

"Thank you." He replied before I left.

"Welcome." I said and made my way down stairs to get Jack what he needed.

I poured him a glass of water from the tap and got the pills from the cabinet then poked around the cabinets for the chicken soup. I had eventually found it stocked behind canned beef soup and tomato soup.

I turned on one of the burners on the stove and put the small pot on with the chicken soup set in it. After it started to warm I poured it into a small bowl, which I carried in one hand and the glass of water in the other with the pills cupped in the hand carrying the bowl expertly.

I made my way up the stairs and set the soup on the night stand in-between our beds and handed Jack the glass of water and pills.

"I swear I'm goin' through hell right now." Jack commented as he slurped his soup and relaxed.

"Oh hush and eat then take a nap baby boy." I said waving my hand at him and turned on some music.

"Okay fine." He retorted with a huff and drank some more water.

Review please :)


End file.
